


Raise Your Glass!

by Funcy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funcy/pseuds/Funcy
Summary: 【底特律/900G】Raise Your Glass!（常规ABO，养娃，沙雕，欢喜冤家，都市奇缘）【CP】Alpha! RK900/ Omega! Gavin Reed【警告】1.孩子是G亲生的，但本文没什么Mpreg和生子的内容，就是直接养孩子，非常vanilla2.沙雕浓度奇高，G暴富是因为生孩子之后获得了现实世界最强超能力——有钱！3.打了两个复古tag：欢喜冤家、都市奇缘，还挺合适的





	Raise Your Glass!

【底特律/900G】Raise Your Glass!（常规ABO，养娃，沙雕，欢喜冤家，都市奇缘）  
【CP】Alpha! RK900/ Omega! Gavin Reed  
【警告】  
1.孩子是G亲生的，但本文没什么Mpreg和生子的内容，就是直接养孩子，非常vanilla  
2.沙雕浓度奇高，G暴富是因为生孩子之后获得了现实世界最强超能力——有钱！  
3.打了两个复古tag：欢喜冤家、都市奇缘，还挺合适的

Chapter 1. 二人转现在三人转

“这他妈是谁的车？”

正在暗处隐蔽的CIA特工RK900#313 248 317 - 87眉头一皱，感觉有不简单的事情即将发生，他将车载记录仪的画面调到主控制面板中。

一名人类男性正站在他的车前高声叫嚷，面部表情和语言特征昭示着此人的暴躁，但这些干扰因素并不影响面部识别系统确认他的身份——Gavin Reed。

Gavin Reed。

RK900 - 87行为一滞，半晌缓冲卡顿过后，他的系统主界面上赫然弹出了pornhub上的MILF（Mother I’d like to fuck）视频——没时间运行自检程序了，他只能初步判断自己似乎在上次看片的时候中了潜伏的病毒。

RK900 - 87知道这个人类，确切地说，自从他被调任到CIA之后，他就养成了定期阅读这个人类资料的习惯，公器私用地掌握着人类的最新动态。

Gavin Reed，男性Omega，单身，育有一女……育有一女……育有一女……

真是见鬼的bug，自从某次专心浏览过海量MILF视频后，他就无法不受干扰地读完Gavin的资料。每每读到单身Omega生育了一个女儿的时候，系统内置的自动联想程序总会辅助弹出“MILF”关键词弹窗，RK900 - 87正直地关闭了这个弹窗，但新的弹窗以更激烈地形式出现了，出厂即解放的仿生人甚至能感觉到挥之不去的“MILF”弹窗哐哐直撞那堵仅出现在异常仿生人自传中的红墙，视线中晃动的“MILF”大字催促他冲破红墙、开展行动。RK900 - 87只能把这个弹窗丢出主界面任其自生自灭，后台响个不停的待处理新弹窗提示音搅得仿生酷哥心烦意乱。

总之，不关他的事，是他的自动联想程序把Gavin Reed和MILF牢牢地关联到了一起。这在他端着仿生肥宅快乐水遨游黄色网站时，着实增添了不少抠图代入的乐趣，但在现实中不期而遇，尤其是在任务中不期而遇时，说实话，这可真不是什么该被感谢的贴心小科技。

多任务处理能力强大的RK900 - 87在一片无法被静音的MILF视频背景音中、在系统崩溃的边缘上，顽强地执行着他的盯梢任务。

Reed大厦至高无上的业主、老板专属停车位的领主——Gavin Reed见无人应答，气哼哼地掏出了手机，调出了Reed大厦范围内的所有监控视频。作为前混蛋警探、现有钱混蛋的Gavin，对自己产业的安保格外上心，三步一设的所有监控摄像头都连接着他的移动终端，方便他随时随地爆发并自愈守财控制狂的狂性。

“Gavin，发生了什么？”另一名男子的声音加入进来。

声纹和面部识别结果让RK900 - 87瞬间从激情四射、引人入胜的抠图换脸MILF视频回到了工作中来——John Doe，他此次的任务目标出现在了他的特邀爱情动作戏主角Gavin身边。

“不知道哪个眼睛失踪的混蛋把车停在了我的停车位上。”Gavin指的是那并排连续十个车位空着的、画着金色边框的老板专属停车区域。

“真是不长眼，你都嘚瑟得这么夸张了，居然还有正常人看不出来。”John Doe附和着。

“你会不会说人话？你怎么又来了？我不是跟你明明白白地说过：’别再来烦我了’吗？”

“我忘不了你拒绝我的样子，我就喜欢你故意说反话、和我对着干，真带劲！”John Doe是Gavin的追求者，明显到RK900 - 87都能一下子敏锐地感觉到。

一股莫名冲动驱使着RK900 - 87从他躲藏的花丛里钻了出来，带出一身花瓣和草叶。现身的那一刻他就后悔了，他本可以远程操控自己的车开走躲避这场正面交锋、暴露踪迹的麻烦。

就在他现身的时候，Gavin也在监控视频里有所发现——某黑衣男子在Reed国王的十连王座之一上停了车之后，就鬼鬼祟祟地钻进了停车位后面的花坛里，半天都没出来，“操，这个傻逼别是在我的花坛里拉屎了吧？！”

Gavin抬头向花坛望去，RK900 - 87从花丛钻出，听到这句质问愣得光圈都红了。

四目相对。

不，四目相对x2。

RK900 - 87和Gavin Reed对视的同时，也和John Doe对上了视线。

暴露在任务目标视野中的情况强制激活了“完成任务”的最高优先级设定。RK900不再被桃色视频分心，他死死地盯住猎物，快步走去。

John Doe看到一袭黑衣的RK900现身，联想到近日来收到的消息，马上意识到了危险，他试图拽着Gavin远离这个来势汹汹的仿生人。

“你他妈怂什么？就这样还敢追我？”Gavin挣开John拽住他小臂的手，向着来路不明的仿生人迎男而上，“你们仿生人这是学会了在别人的草丛里拉屎？机器学习就不能干点正事吗？”

John见Gavin帮他拖住了这个仿生人，心下更加喜欢这个有情有义的Omega了，为了不辜负他未来的孩子妈的一片美意，内心戏很足的John不得不从幻想中奉子成婚的婚礼现场回到现实，他慌慌张张地退走，甚至脚下不稳地拌了好几瓣蒜，才找回逃跑的力气。

RK900 - 87加快了移动速度，并且试图闪身绕开找他干架的Omega，他几乎要成功了——可是人类抓住了他的衣角。

他本可以无视这个小插曲，利落地褪掉外套，继续执行他的追逃任务。

但是无法忽视的既视感让他为此短暂地停留了三秒——第一秒他回头看向人类的那双熟悉的灰眼睛，第二秒他垂眼看向拽住衣角的手，第三秒他再度看回了人类明显在看陌生人的眼神——一切都和十年前如此相似，只不过这个人类胖了一圈，曾经骨节分明的硬拳头也变得软呼呼的。RK900 - 87还记得当时面上挂彩、血滴划过嘴角的人类一把揪住他的衣角，对他说：“去我家。”言简意赅，十足的命令式询问，当时的身份还是士兵87的RK900 - 87最吃这一套——服从命令。但这次仿生人没有收到任何友善的暧昧邀请，他只收到了一个怒气冲冲的“操”，因为他紧接着就脱掉了被抓住的外套，猛力往人类怀里一按，推得Gavin咒骂着向后踉跄了几步。

Gavin气得甚至忘了扔掉手里的黑色男式外套，他认真地夹着RK900 - 87的衣服，狂奔着追了上去，“敢推我？！你他妈以为你是谁？你他妈到底是谁？……诶！你谁啊？！”

Gavin自然追不上当过兵的仿生特工，RK900 - 87一时也追不上早早开溜的John Doe，而John……似乎跑错了方向，他正兜着大圈子向Gavin的方位跑回来……得，这个循环还得再来一遍，Gavin追着一台RK900，这台RK900追着他，而他追着Gavin——可不是吗，他各种意义上都在追着Gavin，哦，这该死的爱，这成功引起他注意的Omega……

RK900 - 87内置的GPS最能清楚地解释现在的情形——他们三个的跑动轨迹看起来就像一只追着自己尾巴的狗。

——这可能就是传说中的三人转了吧。

通过卫星定位俯瞰勘破玄机的RK900 - 87不再被动地傻追，他主动改变路径，转向预测的方位跑去。啊哈，真是一举两得，这个老伙计幸运地避开了本该砸在他背上的鞋子。

“操！没打中！”一边是光脚的、一边是穿鞋的、谁也不怕的Reed总裁气哼哼地弯腰，把另一只鞋也脱下捏在了手里。

正准备拦腰扑倒John Doe、将之制服的RK900 - 87被击中后脑的鞋子带得一歪，两手死死扣住了John的裤腰——仿生人的脸实现了一次真正的软着陆。

RK900 - 87面无表情地从John Doe受到巨大冲击的屁股里抬头，尽管脑内犹豫要不要把目标的裤子提上去，但RK900 - 87的动作却没一点拖泥带水，他利落地铐住了此行的目标。

腰上围着RK900 - 87的外套的Gavin兴冲冲地跑来捡鞋子。

看到John腕上手铐的Gavin动作一滞：“你……”

看到Gavin腰上外套的RK900 - 87同时一愣：“你……”

两个人同时起了话头，又同时尴尬地收住。

“你这是干什么？我要报警了啊！”Gavin警惕地往后退了几步，试图和这个仿生人保持安全距离。

“谢谢你的好意，但我已经联系了警方协助，他们马上就到。”

“……”

“我的外套……”RK900 - 87指了指人类腰上满是灰尘和褶皱的黑色外套。

“……不就是个外套吗……我还没让你赔我的裤子呢……”Gavin在一击绝杀RK900之后太过兴奋，抡圆了胳膊把RK900的黑色外套甩在了地上，像只会跳踢踏舞的巨型兔子一样在上面疯狂地跺着脚狂舞，这还不够，手舞足蹈的他甚至还想来几个耍帅的武术动作庆祝！……裤子的撕裂就发生在一个自我感觉极度良好的侧踢中……去他妈的定制套装！

……

等等……

今天好像穿的是那条最骚包的荧光粉色内裤……

Gavin乖巧地紧闭双腿，灰溜溜地捡起地上被狠狠蹂躏过的外套围在了腰上。

RK900 - 87起身逼近围着他的外衣、满脸不自在的人类，他一把捏住人类的手臂，向前倾身……从他的外套口袋里掏出了证件，“CIA。”

“哼……”Gavin认为他哂笑出了“你他妈把我当傻子”的声音。

“我的行动记录画面会传回CIA，相信你也发现自己对这次行动干涉得有些过分了……”RK900 - 87说着摸了下被鞋打过的后脑，“你需要配合一下工作，回局里解释一下你妨碍我执行公务的原因……只是走个程序，我会为你作保，请放心，你不会有任何危险。”

“我要联系我的律师。”

“……请便，你的自由，但是我们会在你的律师到来之前带你离开，然后在他们上诉之前把你送回来。”

“……”

“还有别的要求吗……”

“我要给我女儿打个电话……告诉她我今晚不回家吃饭了……”Gavin的话说到这里，RK900 - 87还是一脸的淡定，“顺便让她来帮我停个车……我刚才光顾着抓出你这个占我车位的混蛋了……车还晾在外面。”

“你明明还有9个车位空着……”

“嘿，闭嘴，是你占了我的车位，占一个也不行！”

“等等……你女儿才9岁……你怎么能让她来帮你停车？”RK900 - 87依旧一脸的淡定，只不过额角光圈亮起了澄黄。

“你有什么意见吗？[b][u]我的[/u][/b]女儿，开着[u][b]我的[/b][/u]车，在[b][u]我的[/u][/b]停车场里。”

“……这是违法的。”

Gavin没有搭理RK900 - 87，径自拨通了电话，就像他预告的那样，他十分自然地让Ellie——他9岁的女儿来给他停车，而那边的小女孩也十分自然地答应了——他们不是第一回这么干了，RK900 - 87觉得这很不OK。

“……你来的时候给我带条裤子……”Gavin在通话的最后压低了声音说道，“别问为什么！！”

 

=================  
笑点备注：John Doe在英语里是无名氏的意思，类似张三李四这种代称。

 

Chapter 3 是的，直接3，因为2没写

“Daddy！”是人类女孩明亮的呼喊。

“Da——ddy！”是人类男子阴阳怪气的嚎叫。

RK900抬头，逆着阳光直视声源，海滩上走来两个熟悉的人影，Ellie疯玩到乱七八糟的炸毛被斜阳映成温暖的金丝，就连并排走来的Gavin高高举起的中指也被落日镀上暖意融融的光边。

仿生男人一把抱起了飞奔入怀的小女孩，强壮有力的机体使他可以行云流水地将他们的女儿高高抛起，再稳稳地接回臂弯里。被爸爸举高高的小女孩咯咯咯地笑个不停，“Daddy，再来一个！”

“Daddy，再来一个——噁——”人类男子阴阳怪气的模仿再度响起。

“Gavin，别在孩子面前这么混蛋。”小女孩从爸爸的怀里转过头来俯视Gavin，一脸正色地教训着她的“生身O父”。

“Gavin，别在孩子面前这么混蛋，”Gavin摇头晃脑地鹦鹉学舌，“你这个笨蛋就学不会叫爸爸吗？”

“爸爸！”小女孩拖着长音甜声叫道，末了，还啾了仿生Alpha光滑的左脸一下，把后脑勺留给气得直哼哼的Omega。

“Ellie，我的宝贝女儿。”仿生人平稳的语调带着暗藏的得意，而仿生人锐利的灰眸则带着明目张胆的得色锁定另一双写满不高兴的灰色眼珠，故意把自己的右脸凑到了女儿的小脸蛋前，“这边。”

“Mua！”Ellie响亮地啵了她超酷的帅哥爸爸一口。

“哼！”Gavin的鼻子可真厉害，哼的比孩子亲的响多了。

“诶——”准备拂袖而去的Omega被自己的亲生女儿顽劣地揪住了头发，小姑娘发出了和她混蛋“老妈”一脉相承的、故意讨人嫌的声音，“别——走——呀——你去干嘛呀？”

“你他唔……”Gavin生生刹住了脱缰的脏话，“你烦不烦，放手！”

“Gavin，别生气嘛！”小女孩从爸爸怀里探身，“叭叭叭”地连亲了Gavin略带胡茬的脸蛋好多好多下。

Gavin故作生气地高高撅着嘴，发出了自认不屑、实则傲娇的重重一哼。RK900抱着Ellie把孩子的脸蛋送到了Gavin简直可以挂甜甜圈的噘嘴上，讨好地贴了上去，小孩子配合地发出了“啾”的一声，仿生人奖励地摸了摸女儿的头，把孩子放回了地面上。

Gavin撅着嘴巴，别扭地不肯转头，眼角却用力地偷瞄着那边发生了什么——RK900突然迫近的面容填充了他的视野，仿生人柔软的唇迎上了他早就准备好被安慰的嘴。Gavin在自己叫嚷着起哄的女儿面前尴尬地承受了一个成人级的舌吻，他的Alpha箍住他的后脑让他无法单方面逃开。

Gavin的手徒劳地推拒着RK900怎么都推不走的胸膛，仿生人完美的肌理散发着烫人的热度——他已经在露天的院子里忙了很久，赤裸上身也无法完全散去烈日的热量，上次来此度假时种下的、亟待照料的菜与花根本指不上他的人类伴侣和后代来帮忙。只穿着毛边水洗牛仔裤的仿生人就像一名苍白的农民，身披伴侣的黑衬衫的人类男子觉得总是制服整齐的Alpha这样子真是陌生极了，简直像是个不知从哪片田野冒失闯进他生活的野男人，这辣透了，快要攥住他的呼吸了。

午饭后，只穿了一件骚包亮粉小泳裤的Gavin就带着女儿出门去玩水了，紧身的三角裤清晰地勒出丰满的大半臀肉，而生过孩子后就无师自通学会了对赘肉友好的Omega对此浑然不觉。在经过前庭的院子时，耕作的Alpha一言不发地拦住了他，当着孩子的面一粒一粒解开了黑色衬衫的纽扣，Gavin警觉地瞪着行事异常的Alpha，揽着Ellie的肩头，随时准备捂上小孩的眼睛。

上身半裸的Alpha把自己的衬衣披上了Omega的肩头，尺码过大的衬衫甚至垂到了Gavin的大腿处，堪堪遮住了成熟Omega的浑圆臀瓣，臀部下缘若隐若现，大腿内侧松弛的软肉随着走路的动作一颤一颤。从背后看去，这个牵着小孩的Omega简直像是裸身套着自己女儿生父的宽大上衣走在人烟罕至的天然度假岛屿上。

经过一下午的玩耍，衬衣早就被海水打湿，紧紧地贴住Omega的曲线——此刻正被Alpha因劳作而滚烫的大手摩挲的柔软曲线。

小女孩贼兮兮地笑着，眼珠骨碌碌地在两个爸爸的身上逡巡。

“Daddy，你能在我们吃完晚饭之后再“揍”他吗？我饿了。”小女孩天真纯净又幸灾乐祸的声音响起，RK900这才放开他身体发软的Omega。

“当然可以，我聪明的小女孩。”RK900一手揽着伴侣的腰，一手牵着女儿的手，三口之家背对着夕阳走进了他们度假的小屋。


End file.
